


And There Was War in Heaven

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Better to Reign in Hell [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angels, Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Angel!Tony vs Devil!Steve





	And There Was War in Heaven




End file.
